Iron
by noxpirata
Summary: Rayphara, Ward of the Empire and quickly rising Sith Lord
1. Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror

She stared into the mirror.

And she stared at the girl who looked back with the scar that crossed her face and the patch of metal above her brow, and the spokes of the implants in her ears.

She remembered the stares, some of horror, some of pity.

She had tried to disguise them with fringes, by holding her head a certain way, fiddling with her hair…

_They're still there you know. You can't hide them. _

She would have said she wished people didn't look at her as if she was a freak

_Let them stare_

But wishing was nonsense. Wishing never accomplished anything.

_Let them stare. _

She pulled her hair away from her face.

She looked at the girl staring back at her.

Yes, this was her.

Not some child hiding.

_Let them stare. _

* * *

_A/N: Had to fix the formatting on this it went a bit weird,  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Observations

The first thing he had noticed was her height. She was tall, almost as tall as he was which as he knew was above average from Galactic data on the height of human females.

He had also not that long after noticed she had rather striking eyes, but that was not a useful observation.

The scar across her face and the cybernetics were also rather noticeable, he concluded it was highly likely they were connected but he did not wish to speculate on how.

Her age, he couldn't estimate an exact number but he felt she was younger than him, however she also projected something of one 'forced to grow up quickly'.

Judging from her clothing and the way her hair was pulled from her face she favoured practicality.

Her attitude was apparent on her entry into the barracks. Some of it he knew was due to the inherent Force abilities but she projected a presence that indicated she was in charge and confident in herself and her own abilities and wasn't drawn to the displays of power and might that one would usually associate with a Sith.

Her attitude toward him, however was a very interesting observation.

On meeting him she was initially polite and he found she treated him on an equal standing to her and valued his insights whilst she was in the field.

She had also been immediately flirtatious with him. And despite managing to turn each one down she persisted. His observations of her during her time on Balmora had shown her to be dedicated to her tasks, persistent even and clearly that applied to him now.

That Twi'lek, Vette that accompanied her during a quiet moment had mentioned that 'She must really like you, she's never done that with anyone'

He would have to observe further and see what came of this course of action.


	3. Chapter 3: Check-Up

He chided himself for not catching onto it earlier.

He had ensured she had remained standing during the fight, and she had not given any outward signs that anything was wrong.

It wasn't until after she had dealt with Lord Rathari and they were making their way back toward the speeder pad he had noticed her wincing in pain. A cursory scan hadn't indicated any physical injury that he hadn't already found, but he noticed that something was off in the readings of her cybernetics.

"This isn't necessary, Quinn," She had protested as he had taken her into a field medcentre.

"My lord, I would be failing you if I was not thorough," He had stated simply.

"According to my readout your aural implants malfunctioned during your altercation with Lord Rathari… an overload as it were which lead to temporary deafness,"

"You would be correct,"

"Is this the first time this has happened, my lord?"

"No,"  
"How many times has this happened?"  
She paused, "Enough times that I am used to the effects,"

"My lord…"  
"Quinn, I am a Sith I can and have withstood much worse," she paused, "I have had these cybernetics long enough that I am well used to the effects of them."

_She is young… so how long ago would that have been?… _That line of thought was not important to the current situation.

He said nothing as he checked around the implants. He did notice she sat rather stiffly as if willing herself not to react to his touch.

_As if she is afraid? _ He quickly put the thought out of his mind and focused on the task at hand.

"Are we done here?" She stated simply, the pain in her head had mostly dulled to a somewhat uncomfortable, yet strangley familar sensation.

"Yes my lord, everything seems fine, I can offer you some painkillers if you wish…"  
"That will not be necessary,"


	4. Chapter 4: Shaken

She was shaking, but somehow despite the fact she felt as if she should be in a heap on the floor she was standing.

What had transpired was… unexpected.

Her 'reflection' had been terrifying something so entrenched in the Dark Side… what her 'true potential' was meant to be.

What she found even more terrifying was there was a part of her that had liked what she had saw… felt drawn to it… wished to embrace it… whilst the rest of her screamed out in revulsion…

"My Lord?" A voice and a touch across her arm brought her back to the present…

Quinn noticed she didn't flinch as she had before.

She blinked.

"Quinn." Saying his name seemed to cement herself back into reality.

She tried to put her reflection's words out of her mind, but it was hard… as she supposed any conversation that made you face your own mortality would. It had warned of her imminent death, betrayal… weakness…

She had resisted, argued and disagreed with every point it had brought forth. But deep down she knew it spoke the truth…

_You are stronger than this… _

She wasn't some… child. She was a Sith. She knew what must be done, she knew what she was. She knew her own power…

Yet this… vision… this trickery had shaken her to her very core.

"My Lord, do you wish to rest?"

She shook her head,

"No… there is still much to be done…" She could hear her voice had faltered slightly, she chided herself for showing such a transparent sign of weakness.

She had defeated the reflection; it had claimed it had seen her 'side' of the argument and whatever part of her mind had been pulled out seemed to be back in place.

Yet she still wasn't convinced.

"As you wish, My Lord,"


	5. Chapter 5: Distracted

She had let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding when Quinn came round.

"My Lord, I assure you I am fine and I will not fail you again, you need not be concerned," He had said when they were making their way back to an outpost.

"Of course I'm concerned Quinn, you are too valuable to lose,"

She noticed a subtle twitch in his expression that indicated he might have noticed how hastily she had tacked that last bit on and she had felt the tone of her voice falter ever so slightly. She put it down to the heat, and wanting to be off the planet.

Tattooine would soon be behind them, they had a name now and a location. That was the focus and that was what she needed to prepare for.

But her mind felt awash, maybe 'The Oasis' still had some pull on her. Or maybe…

_I sense his feelings for you, they go beyond duty_

She had been flirtatious with him on the get go, not something she usually did truth be told but she needed something to keep her occupied on that dull planet. She had continued when he'd joined the crew, but she had backed down a bit. Testing his reaction, straight up she would admit she wasn't the best at dealing with people but she felt that her advances weren't unwanted. But then maybe he feared the repercussions of rejecting her? But then he had never seen anything from her to suggest she would react negatively…

She sighed, she was getting distracted from the task at hand. She tried to centre herself but the thoughts kept coming through.

Maybe it was her age? She was younger than him. Maybe that was why he was avoiding her? Maybe he thought her too young? Understandable…

Then a somewhat darker thought ran through her mind.

_Maybe it's the scars, the cybernetics… everyone can see those, people stare… _

No, that wasn't true? Was it? Did he regard her in such distain due to them? A wave of worry washed over her. But then a more logical side of her took over.

_That is foolish and you know it. He is one of the only people you've met who doesn't seem to notice them… _

She sighed, she really wasn't getting anywhere. She had to deal with these thoughts first if she wanted to make any progress.

_And, you how do you feel? _

I…

She hadn't been one of those who really sought out a relationship, and she had little desire for 'flings' preferring to focus on her studies, and to seek solace when she could with books.

Quinn had caught her attention as soon as she walked into the barracks. When she was tasked to meet an Imperial Lieutenant she thought it would be some aging bore of a person.

It had been a pleasant surprise to say the least.

He had a presence about him she quickly warmed to. And she had valued his insights immensely… and she would admit she did find him rather handsome. But that thought she had pushed back. Flirting with him had been a distraction, nothing more really.

_No it's not, and you know it. _

Another frustrated sigh escaped her lips and her hands balled into fists. This was complicated, and she didn't like complicated. Why couldn't she easily place these emotions in a mental box like so many other things?

_Stop denying it; you know you have feelings towards him_

He probably doesn't feel the same way; I'm being a fool and wasting my energy, I cannot afford distractions…

_Are you blind? You've noticed, it's subtle but it is there. _

She opened her eyes and moved from her place on the floor. Mental preparation was going nowhere so she might as well use the downtime for some other avenue of training. Since right now it seemed her thoughts kept going in the same cycle.

She grabbed her lightsabers from where she left them on a dresser and left her room.

_Something will come of this sooner or later, and you must act on it. _


	6. Chapter 6: Out in the Open

Work Text:

She felt for the first time in a while she could breathe properly. The events on Hutta had been interesting to say the least.

Nomen Karr had been a surprise to say the least. And although she loathe to admit it he was a challenging opponent. And Jaesa was stronger than she appeared.

She had also been very apologetic when they were making their way back to the spaceport.

Quinn of course had been on top of making sure she was alright, she had reassured him several times that she was fine. Or that there was nothing wrong with her at this moment that a bit of Kolto and some rest would heal. (Although she could feel a rather uncomfortable pain in her left ankle. But experience told her it was most likely a sprain and not a fracture.)

They would be taking some downtime; Vette had practically been bouncing around the ship at the suggestion.

"My Lord, when you have a moment may I speak with you?"

"Of course Quinn,"

She entered the bridge. "You wished to speak?"

"Yes, my lord," He said leaving the captain's chair and standing at attention.

"Quinn, you can speak freely you know." She said, relaxing her own stance.

"Of course my lord…"

_Wait was that a smile?_

She waited as he cleared his throat, "My Lord, you have caused me some… difficulty. Forgive me if I'm mistaken, but you expressed interest in me beyond a professional relationship?"

_Wait… is he blushing? _

Managing, to somehow retain some sense of control over the current situation she spoke. A sly grin on her face.

"I've left you tossing and turning in your bunk at night?"

"In a manner of speaking, that's why I brought it up,"  
She had to admit she was impressed by how calmly he managed to speak just then.

"I admit, you have a knack for surprising me, I am normally much swifter on my toes," He paused for a moment, "I should have immediately said that if we got involved it could cloud your judgment and compromise you and your campaigns,"

"I like taking risks," She closed up the distance between them, "Haven't you wanted to take a risk now and then, Malavai?"

He kissed her. Hesitantly at first, she could tell he was holding back. She leant into the kiss, encouraging him… and then.

"This… My Lord. Make no mistake I am drawn to you… but we should not continue, this is improper." He said pulling away from her.

She mentally sighed. Her hand was still resting on his chest.

"Quinn." She slightly tightened her grip on his tunic. "Shut up."  
"Yes My Lord."

She pulled him in for a kiss, her arms eventually slipping around his neck and she noticed he tentaivley placed his on her waist.

Eventually the kiss broke apart, and Quinn quite swiftly went back to standing at attention.

_He still looks flustered though. _

"I shall return to my duties, My Lord."  
"As you were, Captain,"

She left the bridge.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?"  
"None of your business Vette,"

She didn't stop smiling though.

* * *

This was a case of me working with the in game scene to make it fit better. I felt the 'shut up and kiss me' option came across a little bit too forced and didn't really fit Rayphara properly.


	7. Chapter 7: A Request

"Vette, I wish to speak with you,"

"Uh sure thing boss… I mean my lord," The Twi'lek piped up putting the data pad down. "What do you want?"

"I have a… favour to ask of you."

"A favour huh? Not a demand?"

Rayphara shot Vette a somewhat withering glance.

"Hey, I was only joking, geez,"

She sighed, "I have been informed by Captain Quinn that your presence has been…"

"Let me guess, annoying him?"

"In a word, yes,"

"Everything I do annoys him, he's soooo uptight,"

"Vette,"  
"Alright, alright,"  
"He has asked if I could inform you not to bother him whilst he's working,"

"Wow, he can't tell me to my face to leave him alone?"  
Rayphara laughed, "Well, I think he wants to but then I also think he wants to deal with things in the proper manner,"

"More like he's a wimp,"

"Look, Vette. Just… rein it in a bit?"  
"Alright, fine." She paused, "I'm doing this because you're pretty alright for a Sith Lord, not because I want to do him any favours."

"That is fine with me."


	8. Chapter 8: Lost Past

Rayphara wasn't doing much of anything (which she admitted was a blessing) when Vette asked her.

"Why do you wish to know?"

"Well, you like asked about my family… so I thought it was fair I asked you,"

Rayphara quirked an eyebrow,

"I mean you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"You asked, so I might as well tell you."

"I don't know."  
"You don't know? What were you like born into this Sith thing or something?"  
"No." She sighed, "I have no recollection of my family,"  
"Wow, really?"  
"Yes… If I look deep enough there are some distant feelings and they seem positive enough."

"Oh,"  
"But I know nothing, earliest memories I have are of waking up in a medcentre, screaming in pain, I had implants in my ears, a scar on my face and not long after that I was sent to train as a Sith."

Vette winced, "Oh sorry,"

Rayphara shrugged, "Don't be, it is my lot in life, and I cannot do much to change it,"

"You ever thought of trying to find them?"

"Sometimes,"

Vette felt it was very strange how calmly she was talking about this,

_Must be some strange Sithy coping technique_

"Is that why you spared Jaesa's parents?"

"What?"  
"Like did you spare them because you don't have a family?"

"I felt it was the more beneficial cause of action, nothing more."

"Sure,"

"Don't you have some task you could be getting on with?"

Vette sighed and left.

* * *

Sorry Vette, Rayphara isn't quite ready to open up to you yet :P


	9. Chapter 9: Rest

The shuttle ride back to the orbital station was quiet.

Even Vette had little to say. Although the operation on Taris had been a success it had been a taxing one to say the least.

His Lord was seated beside him. Her head bowed.

At first he paid little mind, she was a Sith, it was likely she was drawing on The Force to replenish herself.

But he did wonder, especially as she seemed to lean against him slightly and her breathing pattern was more relaxed than what he would typically associate someone in a meditative trance with.

He was fairly certain she was in fact asleep.

He tried to pay little attention to how close she was against his arm at this point. A cursory glance indiacted the crew either did not notice this current event.

That was until the shuttle stopped and the crew made their way off the transport.

Walking past Vette smirked in his direction. The look on her fact indicated that she would be teasing him about this for a while.

Moving with care so as not to disturb Rayphara too much he spoke,  
"My Lord, We have arrived back at the orbital station"

She opened her eyes and blinked, "Good,"

"The rest of the crew is waiting, my lord."

"Of course,"

She stood herself up from the seat and stretched slightly. Not saying anything as she made her way out the shuttle.

She turned to him, "Quinn, you look like you need some rest,"

He nodded, "I could say the same for you, My Lord"

"Hey c'mon I want to get back to the ship" Vette called out, "Slowpokes!"

* * *

Silly fluff is silly. But I felt I needed some more stuff to bridge their relationship a bit from the 'first kiss' part.


	10. Chapter 10: Crystal Clear

"Is there a problem, My Lord?"

"Does there need to be one for me to speak to you?" She relaxed her stance, leaning slightly against the cockpit's entrance. Her tone was light, almost playful.

"No, My Lord."

"Although I have noticed… you have been tense as of late. Since Pierce joined the crew."

There was a pause.

"You do not like the Lieutenant, do you?" She crossed her arms.

"If you are questioning my professionalism, my personal feelings will not interfere,"

"I have no doubt about that Quinn, but that is_ not_ what I am discussing. Despite your best efforts, you are only human, _as am I_… If I did not know better, I would say you were jealous,"

"My Lord…"

"It is true though?"

"I do not care for his methods or for his insubordination, I feel it may compromise our goal."

Rayphara raised an eyebrow, "You are _still_ dodging my question, I am not talking about professional opinion here Quinn, I do not need The Force to sense it either,"

He sighed, "I personally do not care for him, I however do not doubt his skills as a solider…"

She mentally sighed, he was far too good at being evasive.

"Jealousy is not the word I would choose, but I do not trust him."

"Oh?"

"I would exercise caution My Lord."

"Duly noted,"

Rayphara stepped closer to her captain and placed a hand on his cheek

"He holds no attraction for me, you do not need to worry."

She saw a brief smile on his lips, he took her hand,

"I already knew that My Lord,"

"Good," She smiled. "I just wanted to make that clear,"

* * *

Yet again more gap bridging, wanted to try and play with Quinn's distaste for Pierce a bit here.


	11. Chapter 11: Solace

Something I wrote with a younger Rayphara

* * *

Not many apprentices came to archives unless instructed and most saw it as a chore.

But she was an exception to most of the rules it seemed.

The archive was quiet, it was peaceful and all around here was the knowledge of past and present. She could swear the texts around her had a lifeforce to them, itching for her to absorb all she could.

Some would find the almost perfect silence in the archives deafening, but not she, she found it rather comforting, soothing even.

Maybe it was as in here it was so quiet her cybernetics didn't get overloaded as they seemed to in many other places.

"Do you need assistance?"

Rayphara put the text she was holding down and looked up. The archivist who had spoken was an elderly Pureblood. Although aged she could sense their strength in The Force.

"No,"

"Ah, not many come in here just to read." She saw the archivist run their hand over a shelf of texts as if they were beloved pets. "It is a shame, so many overlook these, and the benefit of training the mind as well as the body. "

"I like it in here, its quiet."

"You know, if you weren't being pushed down the warrior's path, I think you would make a fine archivist."

"Thank you."

The Pureblood left and Rayphara went back to the text she was reading.


End file.
